


Teacher Teacher

by 3cheers12years



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, can u spot the lil lyric drop, slightly awkward flirting at that, teen for swearing, this is super dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years
Summary: He feels a strong hand on his shoulder and a light squeeze, "Y'alright, Avidan? Tough class?"Dan's had a rough day of teaching and it's only second period.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've tripped on egobang and don't you dare help me back up.

Caffeine.

Caffeine is all Dan has left to hold on to. He stands, staring at the coffee machine as it boils, willing it to work faster, hands either side of the machine, slowly rapping against the countertop.

He feels a strong hand on his shoulder and a light squeeze, "Y'alright, Avidan? Tough class?"

"10-H," Dan replies. His coworker huffs a laugh, "It's not funny, dude. Those kids are fuckin'-"

"Listen, man, I know it's bad. You've tied your hair up." Arin's hand has left Dan's shoulder and is now preparing his own mug. Dan watches as he adds creamer in before the coffee.

"It's even worse now you've done that. What kind of monster are you, Hanson?" he asks, a playful smile teasing his lips.

The coffee machine pops and Dan doesn't wait to snatch the pot from its place and start pouring. Arin's elbow gently nudges Dan's followed by a snicker. Dan stops pouring and his eyes meet Arin's. They're sparkling.

"C'mon, Danny, lighten up. You're a music teacher for fuck's sake," Arin says, taking the pot from Dan carefully and pouring his own coffee. He reaches over Dan to place it back in its rightful place and leans his hip against the counter, legs crossed at the ankle, "When a math teacher tells a music teacher to chill, you _know_  it's bad."

Dan risks a sip of his coffee, pulling a face at the heat of the molten liquid before placing his cup back down. His head is nodding slightly and his fingers work to undo the sleeve of his black button-down. He starts rolling up his sleeve and Arin watches idly.

"I know dude but like-... ugh. All of my classes today have treated my lesson like it's a dick around lesson and-"

Arin interrupts, "Then make it one."

Dan's eyebrow raises, "You're messing with my lesson plan?"

"Look, just-... hear me out. It's mid semester, the older grades need some edutainment and the younger ones need something to keep their interest. It's only break. You have fuckin'-... what, three more classes today?"

"Four." Dan groans. He frees his hair from his pony-tail and runs his fingers through it before tying it back up.

"Exactly. Ya gotta- I dunno- zhoosh it up a little. Music is supposed to be fun, right? So just-"

"Are you, Mr. Hanson, suggesting that I, Mr. Avidan, am not fun?" Dan asks. His question is poignant but his tone is good-natured.

"Listen, man-" Arin rushes. Dan laughs loudly, his hands clapping together and a snort escaping him.

"I'm joking dude, _c'mon_ ," Dan reassures him.

Arin pushes himself off of the counter with his hip and tucks a stray strand of hair behind his ear, "What I'm saying is, the kids are bored. I have to try and make math fun, man, you have it way easier than I do right now."

Dan nods and hums, scratching his beard idly, "I suppose you're right. I could like-... do practical or something-"

"That's more like it! And put your hair down. And what the _fuck_  are you doing with your shirt buttoned all the way up? Who are you? Where's the Dan Avidan we know? Did the hippy finally get a job?" he grins and Dan laughs, hand reaching back to untie his hair again.

"Arin, c'mon now," he starts.

"No, dude, who are you? I'm-I'm taking this into my own hands," Arin reaches forward and undoes the top two buttons of Dan's shirt, hesitating before continuing to undo the whole shirt.

"Arin-"

"Shut up, you have a shirt on underneath."

"It's not very professional-"

"I don't care,"

"Other members of staff are looking," Dan whines, his tone hushed.

Arin retracts his hands, "I don't care about that either. I just thought it'd make you more comfortable."

Dan untucks his shirt and picks his coffee up, clinking his mug with Arin's as he does the same, "Thanks, man."

Arin smiles at him, "S'alright," his fingers tap idly at the side of his mug. Him and Dan just stand and smile at each other.

"Y'know- I'd appreciate it if you didn't unbutton my shirt in the staff room ever again. People will think there's somethin' sketchy happening here," Dan says, a laugh lilting his voice.

"Well, how about we go for like, sushi or something after work and encourage the worst?" Arin offers. His voice is flirtatious but his eyes are slightly nervous.

Dan laughs and nods, hair bouncing as he does so. He takes a step back towards the door, "That'd be cool. My room or yours?"

"Yours,"

"Sure thing, baby. See ya' last period, Mr. Hanson." Dan winks as he opens the door.

Arin laughs, "Goodbye, Mr. Avidan."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think there would be more of this. I often surprise myself.

Dan leans against the door frame, shoulders back, arms folded, an easy smile on his face as he watches Arin explain the equation on his interactive whiteboard. Its been a few weeks now that the two teachers had been getting together after last period at least once a week for an early dinner and a chat. Arin's button down has been loosened an extra hole and his tie sits in a rumpled mess on his desk. Even he seems to be showing signs of a tough day.  
  
Arin does a double take as he catches Dan's form in the corner of his eye.  
  
"Ah, Mr Avidan!" He says, brightly, shifting his stance so his projector isn't blinding and the class can see the board.  
  
"Don't mind me," Dan says, "carry on. I'm learning."  
  
"We're just wrapping up," Arin informs, finishing the equation and writing a lesson summary bullet point. Dan strides into the room leisurely, seating himself on Arin's desk chair and swivelling in it. Arin raises an eyebrow and watches with a bemused smirk.  
  
"I get this feeling that you were trouble when you were in school, y'know," Arin muses.  
  
Dan leans back in the chair, fingertips meeting in a spire. He purses his lips, "what makes you say that, Mr Hanson?"  
  
"Something about your unironed, washed out tour shirt."  
  
Dan scoffs, "Nerd."  
  
There's a wave of stifled laughter from the students. Dan's eyes sparkle and Arin raises his brow, sliding the pen back into it's holder.  
  
"Just 'cause I can count past four, Mr La-dee-daa-music-man," Arin fires back.  
  
"Well, you know what they say-" Dan starts, but fails to finish.  
  
"Those who can't do, teach." Arin interrupts, a laugh teasing his tone. There's a low _ooh_ from the class and Dan crumples up a scrap piece of paper to throw in Arin's direction. He misses and he's laughing as Arin dismisses his class.  
  
Dan watches as he does a quick scan of the room for any left behind belongings, before returning back to him.  
  
"I'm kidding. You're a very talented musician," Arin says, his voice soft as he twists his tie in his hands.  
  
"Thank you. You're still a fuckin' nerd though." Dan replies with a wink.  
  
Arin barks a laugh, "yeah, that's true. Sushi?"  
  
Dan nods, standing up and stretching his arms, "Sushi."

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Teacher Teacher - Rockpile - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9OKtuaWkmA0
> 
> Characters belong to themselves, all a work of fiction.


End file.
